Harta Warisan Ala Zaoldyeck
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Keluarga Zaoldyeck sekarang lagi berduka cita... Ingat bukan karena Banyak tentara Indonesia yang meninggal karena perang, tapi karena meninggalnya kakek tercinta mereka Zeno Zaoldyeck. Penasaran dengan Harta warisan yang akan di bagikan? Langsung aja baca Read and Review pliss!


"**Harta Warisan Ala Zaoldyeck"**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer : HunterXhunter itu punya Yoshiro Togashi**

**Rated :K+**

**Warning :OOC,Abal,Gaje,Humor gak jelas,**

**Enjoy my fic...**

**(Read it like it or not..)**

* * *

Hari ini keluarga Zaoldyeck berduka cita, ya meskipun tidak sepenuhnya berduka cita, karena yang merasa kehilangan hanya Alluka,Kalluto,dan Silva. Sedangkan yang lain tetap seperti biasa, contohnya Illumi ia sangat tidak perduli dengan nasib kakek tercintanya itu dan sekarang lagi asik Twitteran bareng Hiosoka, lalu Milluki juga tidak beda jauh dengan Illumi, karena ia lebih bersedih jika ada alat-alat mesinya rusak, sedangkan Killua sama sekali cuek dan sudah lama mengikhlaskan kepergian kakek tercintanya itu, dari saat kakeknya masih sehat hingga sudah meninggal.

"Nah, hari ini kita berduka cita, karena salah satu anggota keluarga kita, Zeno Zaoldyeck meninggal dunia karena keselek tulang ikan.." kata Silva

"Hwa..Kakek..." kata Alluka dan Kalluto yang masih berduka cita, karena kakeknya mati konyol tersebut, sedangkan Kikyo sebagai ibu yang baik sibuk menghibur anak-anaknya itu.

"Jadi mari kita doakan, semoga Zeno dapat tenang di neraka(?) dan dosanya tidak di ampuni.." Kata silva

"Lah, yah kog malah di doain masuk neraka?" kata Killua cengo

"Killu,Killu soalnya ayah yakin 100% kakekmu tidak akan masuk surga, apalagi tiap hari dia pasti membunuh, mana mungkin bisa masuk surga," kata Silva

"Iya juga." Kata Killua sweat drop

"Tapi, kesedihan tidak boleh di biarkan berlarut-larut, Apalagi kita ini keluarga pembunuh. Jadi agar kita semua tidak sedih Zeno telah meninggalkan surat Wasiat untuk kita semua," kata Silva

"HORE!" sorak semuanya senang( lah kog malah senang?)

"Nah, supaya adil, biar ayah yang bacakan surat wasiat ini." Kata Silva

Semua langsung serius mendengarkan.

"Saya Zeno Zaoldyeck dengan ini membuat surat warisan untuk mewariskan harta keluarga, Yang pertama kepada anak ku Silva Zaoldyeck, ku wariskan kepada mu sebuah mobil bemo(?) yang masih kredit, ayah tau dari dulu kau ingin jadi pembalapkan maka ayah akan mendukungmu." Kata Silva cengo

"(Dasar masa yang di wariskan malah bemo, lebih baik honda Kawasaki deh, kan lebih keren)" Kata silva dalam hati

"Lalu selanjutnya untuk menantuku, Kikyo Zaoldyeck. Ku wariskan padamu kacamata ¼ dimensi, semoga dengan ini kau bisa melihat dengan jelas," Kata silva makin cengo

"Hah..1/4 dimensi? Kenapa gak 1/8 dimensi aja, lagian kog kayak kaca mata renang ya?" Kata Kikyo cengo

"Lalu selanjutnya untuk cucu pertamaku,Illumi Zaoldyeck. Kakek tau kalau kau dari dulu hobi menjahit, maka kakek wariskan sebuah mesin pemintal, dan beberapa buah jarum emas, oya jangan lupa tolong bayarkan ya, masih kredit tuh, ingat! Dan satu hal lagi jangan gunakan jarum-jarum itu untuk menyiksa adik-adikmu," Kata silva Makin cengo

"Dasar, emang gw bencong, siapa juga yang hobi menjahit? Dan tau dari mana tuh kakek sialan gw suka nyiksa pake jarum?" Kata Illumi cengo

"Lalu untuk cucuku Milluki Zaoldyeck. Nak, jaga makan mu,bagaimana kalau kau terkena Diabetes,Hipertensi,apalagi serangan jantung, bisa gawatkan nanti tidak ada lagi yang bisa memperbaiki alat elektronik keluarga. Nah jadi kepadamu aku wariskan kepadamu, satu set alat untuk olahraga dan satu set obat diet, ingat yang ini juga Kredit!" kata silva makin cengo

"Dasar, sudah menghina Cuma kredit pula, dasar tak bermodal!" gerutu Milluki

"Lalu untuk cucuku yang ke tiga, Killua Zaoldyeck. Kakek tau kalau kau bercita-cita jadi petugas listrik, tapi ingat gara-gara kebiasaan mu yang sekarang hobi main listrik itu, tagihan listrik kita meningkat tiap bulanya. Jadi kepadamu aku wariskan satu set Kincir air agar kau bisa berhemat dan lebih ramah lingkungan." Kata Silva makin cengo

"Enak aja, aku main-main listrik, aku kan latihan. Lagi pula kak Millu tuh yang banyak makan listrik," kata Killua protes

(Bagi yang penasaran seperti apa kamar Milluki silahkan nonton sendiri animenya, lengkap deh alat-alat elektronik dari Computer hingga tablet PC! Bayangkan! )

"Lalu untuk cucuku yang ke 4, Alluka Zaoldyeck. Kakek tau, kau benar-benar spesial dan berbeda dari cucuku yang lain karena kau punya kemampuan untuk mengabulkan permintaan. Tapi ini tidak adil kenapa kau tidak berharap agar Kakek bisa hidup selamanya, dan juga jika kau menolong orang itu janganlah mengharapkan imbalan. Nah jadi kepadamu kakek wariskan buku peduli lingkungan, semoga bermanfaat." Kata Silva masih cengo

"Dasar,kakek di dunia ini mana ada yang gratis!" gerutu Alluka

"Lalu untuk cucuku yang terahir, Kalluto Zaoldyeck. Untuk apa kau ikut dengan anggota laba-laba itu, lebih baik kau promosikan saja keluarga kita. Maka kepadamu aku wariskan anjing kesayanganku si Mike, ingat jangan lupa dikasih makan,di bawa ke salon 2x seminggu, lalu bawa ke dokter hewan sebulan sekali,dan satu hal lagi jangan jadikan dia makanan untuk pesta. Demikian surat warisan ini di buat, ingat jangan rebutan ya, Tertanda Zeno Zaoldyeck." Kata Silva Jawdrop

"Dasar kakek! Itu mah membebani bukan ngasih warisan, lagian aku kan bukan dog cannibal!" gerutu Kalluto

"Tapi untung juga ya, dia udah Koid,kan berkurang saingan gw satu." Kata Silva tanpa merasa bersalah

"Dan semoga kakek, dosanya di tambahin." kata Killua

"AMIN!" kata semuanya lalu bubar.

* * *

**Sementara itu di neraka**

"Kurang ajar! Anak-anak dan cucu-cucu ku! Durahaka kalian semua!" Kata Zeno Keki

"Maaf giliran anda," Kata Shinigami alias soul reaper alias malaikat kematian

"Diam lo! Lo tau gak gw ini pembunuh bayaran!" Ancam Zeno

"Tapi lo kan udah koid?" kata malaikat itu cengo

"Ayo maju lo semua! Gak takut gw!" Kata Zeno

"Ya sudah ayo lawan gw," Kata Zaraki Kenpachi(what sejak kapan Zaraki jadi penjaga di neraka?- Dibankai Kenpachi)

"Kenapa tidak!"

Lalu terjadilah pertarungan yang tidak akan ada ahirnya, sampai kiamatpun...

**~Fin~**

**Yey! Muncul lagi nih, Fic stress, sorry pendek,gaje,dan abal.**

**Review pliss!**


End file.
